Blurry
by FreakyFreak17
Summary: Songfic for Fine Line Between a Friend and a Lover, and Complications of Life and Love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, it belongs to Tom Warburton. And I don't own the song Blurry, it belongs to Puddle of Mud.**

_**Note: This songfic is for my two stories, A Fine Line Between a Friend and a Lover, and, Complications of Life and Love. Both are connected to each other.**_

_**Blurry**_

Wally paced around the room in silent fury, with a cigarette in one hand and the other constantly tugging his dirty blonde hair.The sixteen-year-old Aussie happened to be experiencing a dark moment of his teenage life, encountering heartaches and agonizing romance.

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

He took a seat on the side of his bed, hoping to let some of the pain out. He didn't know how to get rid of his misery. It seems that _she_ is the only one who could save him, despite being the one who keeps causing him all this pain. She tortured him with her image painfully tattooed in his mind, she stabbed his heart by bothering to care for him and worst of all, she set his soul on fire by choosing to stay with her lover, Chad. Even though Wally hates her for what she's doing to him, he still loves her. And he's willing to do anything for her.

_You could be my someone  
You could be my sea  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

Wally reached under his bed and pulled out an old wooden frame that held a picture of a lovely Japanese girl. Kuki was only fourteen when that picture was taken. Fourteen...the age when his feelings for her started to get deeper... Wally's emerald eyes steadily gazed at the smiling girl in the photo. He tried to imagine her as something ugly but it wouldn't work. He knew perfectly well that she was beautiful. And every day, she grew more stunning. Wally was on the verge of smiling at the thought of her when his attention led to his wrist. A thin scar ran across it, symbolizing his suicidal depression. Next thing he knew, he threw the frame at the wall, causing its glass to break into pieces. Wally thought back to a few days ago when Kuki told him how she felt. She said she no longer loved him and that she belongs to Chad now. The tears of pain on her face were evident but Wally claimed that they were fake. If she cared at all, why would she abandon him...?

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?_

Then again, Wally constantly reminded himself that he loved her. He didn't do it on purpose but it keeps happening. He knew that he would sacrifice all that he has for her. Therfore, he freely chose to let her go. Let her stay with her Prince Charming and allow her to abandon the wortheless Pauper. His happiness isn't worth ruining hers.

_Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
So make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl _

_You could be my someone  
You could be my sea  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far _

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me _

Somewhere inside him, he knew that she loved him. He wasn't the only one suffering through all this. She too, had a hard time moving on with her "happy" life. Wally...the boy that she had always loved...was miles away, suffering in her hands. How could she do that to him? _Why_ would she do that to him? Sometimes she wished she could just run away and start a new life. Forget about Chad...and Wally... Then again, she couldn't do that. Although she told Wally that she chooses to stay with Chad, she knew that her decision was yet to be made. And either way, she'll end up hurting someone.

_Oh, Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to run away _

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me _

_No, this pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
Take it all away  
Pain ya gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me _


End file.
